Futaba Jouzenji
Futaba Jouzenji (上善寺ふたば Jōzenji Futaba?''') is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 119 of volume 24 and Season 4 of the anime. She is a Lovely-type idol with spring green as her theme color. Appearance Futaba is a medium and light-skin girl with green eyes and brown hair that reaches her navel, adorned by green bandana with bow. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of yellow shirt with orange text "Enjoy", dark pink skirt, white socks, and light green shoes. For Autumn/Winter, it consists of long-sleeved yellow shirt with puffs alongside light green overall dress with attached light green tie covered in dark green cloak, white socks, and orange sneakers. '''Personality Despite being called "lovely," Futaba has a lack of talent, where she feels clumsy. Full of imagination and dreams, she also appear slightly obsessive with sweetness and cheerfulness - a trait also found in Pop idols. The equivalent of Lovely type idols are Sexy idols, who display many similar characteristics to them including their girly style that both personalities share. She does not, however, appeared to show any concern for her physical appearance, making her happy with what she has. Futaba is a hard-working sixth grade elementary school student. Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favorite plants. As a magical girl, Futaba knows everything about sweets and how they affect her body. She has both brains and beauty, but terrible handwriting. She is talented in physics. Story Universe☆Stars travels to Greece for the 7th stop of 8 at their tour meeting Futaba Jouzenji, who becomes excited when they see the Paniverse tour airplane drive near Medusa Elementary School. After doing her train, Futaba introduces herself where one of the Universe☆Stars will hold a concert, and she ends up meeting Universe☆Stars themselves. After shaking hands with Futaba, Universe☆Stars shows Futaba aspects of their daily activities such as the auditorium and transforms into an idol. In Episode 173, Futaba along with Iori, Rui, Kanon, and Yuzu are asked by Ren for new unit named "Latin6" after Dark x Chocolate x Apple has disbanded. Still thinking about new name for the unit, Ren wants to search another two members with her own way in Episode 175 just like Rinne does. The members are Aiko Hanazuki and Shizuko Kazemachi. Ren then re-name her group as Latin8, this occurs after Aiko has left for Soft☆Germanic. Etymology Jouzenji (上善寺): Jou (上) means "above", zen (善) means "good", with ji (寺) means "temple". It is roughly translated as "Above the good temple", perhaps refer to typical setting of Greek mythology. Futaba (ふたば) means "two-leaf". Relationships Rui Murakami: Futaba already knew about her prior to meeting Rui and really admires her. She quickly took to Rui and enjoys being with her. Ren Harumiya: Futaba despised and underestimated Ren in the beginning but later on realized that Ren was unlike any idol she worked with. Futaba now knows that Ren is the only one that could overpower her aura. Aiko Hanazuki: Fellow member in Latin8. Futaba respects Aiko for being so young, yet interested in cooking. Aiko respects Futaba too, but gets annoyed by Futaba's plants sometimes. Futaba wishes she could know how to cook dessert, as she states "I'm good at cooking vegetables, but cooking dessert is difficult." Yuko Himejima: She is friendly to Yuko. She treats her well. Natsuki Aizawa: They met at the park. She acts as Natsuki's supporter and becomes her friend after becoming a magical girl. Kaname Uzuki: Kaname is one of the some classmates Futaba doesn't feel superior to. But Futaba thinks she's awesome, however. Lines Meeting (anime): "How do you do, I'm Jouzenji Futaba. Um... You seem a bit lacking somehow, but I was already assured of your skills before, right? I'll show you that I can change. You can do it, right?" Meeting (game): "I want to be a cute business card just like , with 'Futaba-san' written in big text on it." When forming Latin8: "I'll turn it into something so great that it'll be like it's reform anew!" Trivia * Her voice actress, Haruna Ikezawa, shares her first name with Haruna Morizono. * In Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, Futaba thinks that Jose's manner of speech and accent are fake. She claim that he used to do football match in the Paniverse Sports Hall and didn't have speech manner or accent. * It is implied in manga'' that Futaba sometimes doing dress-up. * In ''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, Futaba says that she is allergic to magic, even though as a Lovely type idol she likes one. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols